nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Must Live!
Nitrome Must Live! is sequel to Nitrome Must Die! and some other Nitrome games. Gameplay and objective Same as in Nitrome Must Die. Intro In the intro we see Austin's computer. Austin is chatting with Justin while three people Sabkv, Vilius and IJZM are listening to them: *'Austin:' It's really boring today. *'Justin:' Yeah, we mustn't destroy Nitrome. *'Sabkv:' You destroyed Nitrome????? !@#$ you! *'Austin:' We're really sorry... *'Justin:' Let's rebuild Nitrome Towers! *'Sabkv:' NITROME MUST LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!111 *'IJZM:' Can I join? *'Sabkv:' Of course! *'Vilius:' I also want to help you! *'Sabkv:' Fine! Cutscenes Endings Levels There are 7 types of levels in NML: *1 Tutorial - floor 0 *780 Normal (78 per set) - same as NMD *200 Challenge (20 per set) - same as NMD *10 Bonus - in bonus levels the player does not have any weapon and can't attack. Players must avoid all enemies and hazards. If a character touches any hazard or enemy, he will die. The main objective of a bonus level is to collect the element orb present in the level. *10 Bosses (1 per set) - see bosses section *2 Secrets (last set) (unlockable only by password) - floors 1001, 1002 *10 Mini - bosses (1 per set) Floor 0 Floor 0 shows the player all types of blocks and new features. Controls Austin: Arrow keys = move / = attack Justin: WASD = move Q = attack Sabkv: TFGH = move Space bar = attack IJZM: IJKL = move O = attack Enemies :Main article: List of enemies in NML! *Nitrome, fanfiction and pixellove characters infected by parasites - Do the same as in their original games but parasites on their heads are seen (player must shoot parasites to defeat) *Robots - Enemies with a lot of health and very strong attacks *Evil characters - Do the same as in their original games *Invaders - Do the same as employees Bosses :Main article: List of bosses in NML! floor 100 - Green Dino infected by Parasite floor 200 - Worm from Worm Food floor 300 - Dark antagonist from Depict1 floor 400 - Red bot from Agent Turnright floor 500 - King cloud floor 600 - Under-Dweller floor 700 - Big Zapo infected by the Parasite floor 800 - Evil butterfly from tower of heaven floor 900 - Pixellove heart infected by parasite floor 1000 - Robboy (robotic cubboy) floor 1001 - Charomat infected by parasite floor 1002 - Giant Parasite infected by big Parasite infected by medium Parasite infected by normal-sized Parasite infected by small Parasite Mini - bosses floor 50 - Light elemental - shoots beams of pure light and makes the screen turn white for a few seconds. floor 150 - Lightning elemental - summons lightning that can stun players. floor 250 - Fire elemental - shoots fire that can burn players. floor 350 - Earth elemental - immobile, but players have to constantly jump or they will take damage. floor 450 - Ice elemental - summons icicles and blizzards that can freeze players. floor 550 - Plant elemental - summons vines and plants to damage and entangle players. floor 650 - Water elemental - summons waterfalls and shoots water at players. floor 750 - Shadow elemental - opposite of Light elemental's powers. floor 850 - Wind elemental - blows players away and shoots out storm clouds. floor 950 - Steel elemental - shoots out steel orbs. Trivia *The lightning elemental originally had a lightning bolt instead of a glowing orb, but a lightning bolt was too hard to pixelate. *The light elemental was just called the elemental. *Elementals are immune to special effects of the elemental orbs that are the same element as them. *The idea for the shadow elementals pitch black attack (the one that turns the screen black for a little bit) came from the Flash Black Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. *The plant and water elementals have the exact same sprite except for the colors, the shine on the water elemental's water drop, and the veins on the plant elemental's leaf. Weapons/attacks Gun ammo: *Weapons from NMD (out of ammo and bang are pickable weapons now) *Weapons from Rubble Trouble, Toxic, Mutiny and B.C. Bow Contest *Secret weapon *And many other... Other weapons: *Scythe *Sword *Hammer *Mac10 Melee attacks (instead of out of ammo)(when started, combo counter and combo generator activated)(in order): *Gun throw *Basic punch *Basic kick *Headbutt *Bodyelblow *Strong punch *Strong kick *Knee *Slap (another one) *Stomp *Grab enemy (if near) *Throw enemy (if grabbed) *Teleport to enemy and fast kick *Fast punch A combo repeats after every fast punch (gun throw is not included as player has already thrown gun) Special attacks: Note: to perform special attacks the character needs at least 4 elemental orbs to collect. If special attack performed, 4 elemental orbs will be lost. To use a special attack player must click their character's image, then select a special attack *Austin's "BGMD" - Austin says: "Bad guys must die!!!!!!!!!111". After that an explosion near every enemy is seen *Austin's "Booboom" - Instantly kills the nearest enemy *Justin's "Invisibility" - Justin makes all characters invisible *Justin's "Infinite ammo" - Gives infinite ammo to all characters *Sabkv's "Gunbrick" - Sabkv teleports to the middle of the level and places gunbrick. Gunbrick attacks like nanobot weapon, but doesn't move and can't be damaged *Sabkv's "Damage on" - Gives damage to guns like bubble, shockwave, spring etc. *IJZM's "BML" - IJZM spawns Blueflake characters holding guns. They will shoot random ammo. Cheats Cheats are unlockable by password. *Clothes (Austin's and Justins clothes change) *Level editor (player can drag blocks or enemies with the mouse) *Fast run mode (character moves faster) *Damage x2 mode (characters' attacks increases) *Secret weapon *Long range (range of boomerang and sniper rifle increases) Achievements In NML player can earn achievements. Player gets +1000 point for every achievement. Here is the list of them. *1. Lets play! - Click the play button *2. Play alone - Select 1-player mode *3. Play with a friend - Select 2-player mode *4. Play with friends - Select 3-player mode *5. Play in a team - Select 4-player mode *6. Play, password, cheats, scores, help, credits - Click all buttons in the main menu screen *7. Wrong - Type incorrect password *8. Correct! - Type correct password *9. Lets go right... - Move right *10. ...And left - Move left *11. J-j-jump - Jump *12. Pew - Shoot *13. Killer - Kill an enemy *14. Cash - Collect a coin *15. Kill, kill, kill - Kill 100 enemies *16. Die!!!!!111 - Kill 500 enemies *17. Revenge - Kill 1000 enemies *18. Ouch - Die 100 times *19. Gunman - Get all kinds of guns *20. Player - Play 2 days in a row *21. Fun game - Play 5 days in a row *22. Addicted - Play 10 days in a row *23. Very special attack - Get all characters to use the special attack at least 5 times or more *24. Roar Rampage - Destroy the Green Dinosaur *25. Eat the worm - Destroy the Worm from Worm Food *26. Depict2 - Destroy the Dark antagonist *27. Ready to destroy Reddy - Destroy the Red Bot *28. Fix the weather - Destroy King Cloud *29. Cave Chaos 3 - Destroy the Under-Dweller *30. Millionaire - Collect 1,000,000 coins *31. My power! - Use special attack *32. Very useful! - Use all useful combinations *33. Argh - Die 1000 times *34. Wet - Go through waterfall *35. No more ammo :( - Use melee attack *36. Good! - Reach 25x combo *37. Fantastic! - Reach 50x combo *38. Amazing! - Reach 75x combo *39. Combo builder! - Reach 100x combo *40. Combo master! - Reach 250x combo *41. Combo king! - Reach 500x combo *42. Combo god! - Reach 1000x combo *43. It's easy - Beat full game without getting hurt *44. Bye - Die *45. Big black eeeeeeeeee... - Go through teleporter *46. ...nd. - Come out from another teleporter *47. All cheats - Use all cheats *48. Silence - Mute music *49. I don't hear you - Mute sound *50. Please, stop - Pause the game *51. What do I have? - Check your achievements *52. ¼ of this - Beat 25% of achievements *53. In half of the way - Beat 50% of achievements *54. ¾ of this - Beat 75% of achievements *55. No more missions? - Beat all achievements (this one not included) *56. Oh, NO-O-O-O! - Sink in acid *57. Oh, YE-E-E-ES! - Kill an enemy by acid *58. Nature - Collect all element orbs *59. Fault lines - Destroy Big Zapo *60. Heaven towers - Destroy Evil Butterfly *61. I like pixels - Destroy Pixellove Heart *62. Mascot must die!!!!!111 - Destroy Roboy *63. No more spawners - Destroy Charomat *64. -Is it final? - See normal ending *65. -No, it's not - See secret ending *66. -Yes, it is - See floor 1002 ending *67. Cool vid - Don't skip cutscene *68. I'm bored - Skip cutscene *69. Ne-e-e-eyetro-o-o-ome - Click the link to nitrome *70. Why aren't you playing? >:( - Open another window *71. Goodbye, Parasite - Destroy final boss *72. The push - Push the box *73. WHAT??? - Shoot at waterfall *74. Prison - Destroy a cage *75. I'll save you - Collect a prisoner *76. Block breaker - Break breakable block *77. It's not hard - Beat full game without dying *78. Opinion - Vote in the poll of NML! article *79. Something to say - Comment NML! article (don't spam,please) *80. Awesome score! - Reach the score at least 95,000,000 *81. Click - Click this achievement to unlock *82. Submit - Submit your score *83. Read - Click the link to NML! article *84. Double kill - Throw an enemy on another enemy *85. Zombie - Kill an enemy while dead *86. Tutorial - Beat level 0 *87. Revive - Revive another character *88. Tetris'd must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 1 *89. Hot air must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 2 *90. Roly poly must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 3 *91. Tower of heaven must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 4 *92. Depict1 must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 5 *93. Cave Chaos must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 6 *94. Swindler must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 7 *95. Skywire must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 8 *97. Rush must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 9 *98. Super treadmill also must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 10 *99. This game sucks - Die after killing all enemies *100. Tall - Tower all 4 characters *101. Gravity - Hit gravity button *102. Happy jump land - Jump 50 times *103. Bouncy - Jump 100 times *104. Very bouncy - Jump 500 times *105. Super bouncy - Jump 1000 times *106. A mirror - Shoot in a mirror *107. SPARTA!!!11111 - Kill an enemy with spikes *108. Suicide - Kill yourself with your own bullet, using a mirror *109. Firefighter - Beat the fire elemental *110. Lightning rod - Beat the lightning elemental *111. Deforestation - Defeat the plant elemental *112. Light switch - Defeat the light elemental *113. Ninja - Defeat the shadow elemental *114. Richtor scale - Defeat the earth elemental *115. Fireplace - Defeat the ice elemental *116. Drought - Defeat the water elemental *117. Wind turbine - Defeat the wind elemental *118. Smelter - Defeat the steel elemental Credits Artwork *'Made:' Stefan Ahlin *'Ripped:' Members of nitrome and pixellove wikis *'Edited:' Sabkv, Axiy, IJZM, Vilius2001, Greenpokeman Programming Vilius2001 Music Still unknown Editors Sabkv, Axiy, Vilius2001, NOBODY Special thanks *'Nitrome'- Best website ever! *'Bluefire2' - Founder of Nitrome fanfiction Wiki *'Greenpokeman' - For multi beam, lightning, toxic and some other guns *'The Mysterious user' - For shield yellow enzyme *'Austincarter4ever' - For the drawing *'Nitrome, Nitrome fanfiction, Pixellove Wikis members' - For hard working, sprites *'Nitromians' - For loving Nitrome *'PhilGoulson' - For remastering fanmade game posters *' ' - For reading this New features *Hidden areas - In hidden areas the player can find keys *Box - Pushable object *Waterfall - Any ammo can't go through it, but the player or an enemy can *Keys - Hidden pick ups that will teleport the player to bonus levels *Element orbs - Power ups that appear only in the end of bonus levels. There are 10 element orbs: Fire, water, ground, wind, plant, ice, electricity, light, dark and steel. Every orb gives character certain power and +1000 points. If all collected, secret ending (with passwords and useful combinations in it) will be shown after player completes the 1000th floor *Teleporters - Teleports a character or enemy to another part of level *Cages - Breakable objects, may contain prisoners (Nitrome, pixellove or fanfiction characters) or/and gun. Player gets + 1000 points for every prisoner *Breakable blocks - Can be destroyed *Towering - Character can step on another character *Moving platforms - They can move *Timed blocks - Appear and disappear every 3 seconds *Gravity switches - Can switch gravity to the ceiling, walls and floor *Crushable blocks - If a character steps on it, it will disappear after 3 seconds *Mirrors - Can change the direction of the bullets (or other ammo) *Wall jump - Characters can jump on walls Powers of element orbs In the end of bonus levels player can choose 1 element orb he wants. Player can't choose the same orb two or more times. Their abilities: *Fire - increases damage x2 *Water - gives ammo the ability to go through waterfalls *Ground - player can hold the down arrow (s, g or k) key to crouch *Wind - characters jump higher and move faster *Plant - character will slowly regenerate their HP *Ice - character can stun enemies for 5 seconds by jumping on their heads *Electricity - when the player touches an enemy both will take damage *Light - increases damage x2 on dark enemies *Dark - increases damage x2 on light enemies *Steel - player will take less damage Useful combinations: *DAMAGE X4!!! = Fire + Light + Dark *Jack Sky = Ice + Wind *Kamikaze = Electricity + Steel + Plant *Dodge = Ground + Wind *Mario = Justin's special attack + electricity *Big BOOM = Austin's special attack + fire *DAMAGE X8!!! = Damage x2 cheat + DAMAGE X4!!! *Ultimate beam of doom = Secret weapon cheat + DAMAGE X8!!! *Death = Scythe weapon + DAMAGE X8!!! Beta *Guardian Rock originally going to be a boss, but as Сrusher block appeared in NMD, G. rock was removed. Gallery NMD star gun.png|Some new guns NMD Book of Laws gun.png NMD Acid gun.png NMD sniper rifle.jpg NMD Megaman gun charge.png NMD Megaman gun.png NMD Depict 1 spike gun.jpg NMD pixellove gun.jpg NMD knuckles gun.jpg NMD laser.png NMD shockwave gun.jpg NMD Gunbrick v.2.jpg NML! Icon.png|NML! icon NMD Acid gun character damaged.png|Character damaged by acid Sabkv.jpg|Third character, Sabkv NML_menu.png|Main menu screen Dibujito_en_gimp.png|Fourth character, IJZM (by IJZM) NML password.png|Password screen NML! Demo icon.png|Demo Icon Parasites tower.png|Final boss Zapo infected.png|7th boss NML menu coloured.png|Menu screen recolored NMD Lighting.png|Lightning gun (thanks to Greenpokeman) NMD Multi-beam gun.png|Multi- beam gun (thanks to Greenpokeman) NMD toxic gun.png|Toxic gun (thanks to Greenpokeman) NML preview 1.png|First preview image (click to see larger version)|link=http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/4/4f/NML_preview_1.png NML menu coloured night.png|Recolored again NML menu colored white.png|Recolored one more time NML menu colored finished.png|All recolored versions mixed Dark Antagonist (NML).png|Third boss GD infected.png|First boss Evil butterfly and good butterfly.png|8th boss in level 800 (left) and when beaten (right) NML secret weapon.png|Secret weapon Giant worm (NML).png|2nd boss H. air, bunny, Blue and T. hero caged.png|A cage Element orbs.png|Element orbs The Under-dweller (NML).png|6th boss Robboy.png|10th boss (both phases) King cloud (NML!).png|5th boss Pixellove infected.png|9th boss 2.Shield Yellow Enzyme.png|Shield yellow enzyme (enemy) (by The Mysterious user) Hench spinie.png|Spiked helmet (enemy) Hammer Henchman.png|Hammer henchman (enemy) Crawling Purple Enzyme (Twin Shot 3).png|Crawling Purple Enzyme (Enemy) Dark Dragons.png|Dark Dragon (Enemy) Boot Series.png|From Left to Right: Justin Bennet and Austin Carter on Boots (Characters), Boot Blob (Enemy), Boot Purple Enzyme (Enemy) Sabkv AC4E Style.png|Third character , Sabkv , drawn by Austincarter4ever Block blob.png|Block blob (enemy) Round green enzyme.png|Round green enzyme (enemy) Ntse prewiev.png|Cubboy plays NML! on Nitrome touchy: Sabkv's edition (Nitrome touchy: Sabkv's edition preview) Nitrome Must Live! Intro.gif|Intro (by Vilius2001) Entity.png|Elemental mini - bosses (All by Greenpokeman Energy_entity.png Fire_entity.png Earth_entity.png Ice_entity.png Plant_entity.png Water_element.png Shadow_entity.png Wind_entity.png Steel_entity.png Flamer.png|Flamerizer gun (by Greenpokeman) NMD Freeseriser.png|Freezeriser (thanks to Greenpokeman) NMD Leech seed gun.png|Leech seed gun (thanks to Greenpokeman) NMD Virus gun.png|Virus gun (thanks to Greenpokeman NMD Energizer.png|Energizer (thanks to Greenpokeman) NML_Credits.png|Credits (by Vilius2001) Trivia *Letter "W" in main menu and in password (submit score) section is different *Sabkv had no ideas for secret gun, but he created it *Gunbrick gun had another version with worse quality *Some facts can be seen only in source mode *2 people wanted to make cheats screen but both didn't *Users can suggest content in comments or here Poll Do you like my idea? Yes, I like it! Yes, it's ok. No, I don't like it. No, I hate it! No, I'm neutral. Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nitrome Must Live! Category:Nitrome touchy: Sabkv's edition